martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Emperor
The Demon Emperor was once the most famed character of the Sky Spill Continent and Holy Demon Continent 70,000-80,000 years ago. He had formed the sixth-grade sect, the Demon God Imperial Palace, and became the highest under the heavens. His strength far surpassed the current Old Man Good Fortune, Yang Laotian, and all the others. Just the legacies he casually left behind had been able to form the foundation for the Asura Divine Kingdom, and that was only a minor portion of his inheritances. The Demon Emperor was a powerful Giant Demon race martial artist that was killed by the Magic Cube. In the past, the Demon Emperor and many others had followed Tian Mingzi’s army and entered the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. In the end, not only did he not obtain anything, but he even paid with his life. Before his untimely death, he was close to becoming a quasi holy lord. Each and every one of those Divine Realm Supreme Elders had been super powerhouses. If the Demon Emperor were ranked amongst them, he would only be extremely ordinary. But every single one of them was completely exterminated with a single move Background The Demon Emperor was once the most famed character of the Sky Spill Continent and Holy Demon Continent 70,000-80,000 years ago. He had formed the sixth-grade sect, the Demon God Imperial Palace, and became the highest under the heavens. His strength far surpassed the current Old Man Good Fortune, Yang Laotian, and all the others. Just the legacies he casually left behind had been able to form the foundation for the Asura Divine Kingdom, and that was only a minor portion of his inheritances. History Great War As for what the Demon Emperor had experienced 70,000-80,000 years ago, it was impossible to find out, or even begin to find out. But, what was certain was that the Demon Emperor had encountered a great catastrophe. The Demon God Imperial Palace had once been a sixth-grade sect that was located in a dimensional realm. However, an unparalleled war had erupted there and the entire dimensional realm was shattered apart, leaving behind the present broken world. Within a few thousand years, that world would finally collapse! It had to be known that a dimensional realm would only collapse if the Realmheart was destroyed. And, the Forsaken God Clan’s Realmheart Great Hall was known as a structure that even the highest under the heavens could not break. From this it could be seen just how powerful the Demon Emperor’s enemies had been. Moreover, for some unknown reason, the Cosmic Melting Furnace and the Great Desolate Blood Halberd had been left behind. 50,000 years ago When the Saintess of the Verdant Feather Holy Land had activated the supernatural powers of the Magic Cube, causing the 10,000 Divine Realm Supreme Elders to disintegrate and sucking all of their souls into the Magic Cube. Those Divine Realm Supreme Elders were not random weaklings and minions. They had been powerhouses from all over the universe that Tian Mingzi had recruited. The Demon Emperor was one of them. Although the Demon Emperor couldn’t be considered as a heaven-defying character in the Divine Realm, he was still an outstanding elite of his era. Even if he couldn’t compare with a top level character like Fairy Feng, he shouldn’t have been too far off. Moreover, the Demon Emperor wasn’t even the strongest of the group. And those stronger powerhouses had still been swallowed up by the Magic Cube, all of their souls cleanly devoured without anything remaining. Nonetheless, such a peerless powerhouse of the lower realms had ultimately died without a burial ground, this was the sad fate of all martial cultivators.Category:Giant Demon Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Deceased Category:Demon Emperor Category:Demon Race Category:Pages to be adopted Category:Under Construction Articles Category:Characters Category:Divine Lord